A Happy Ending?
by A Venomous Kiss
Summary: Oneshot.Are all stories supposed to end with a happy ending? Hermione wants hers. Can she find it with Draco? Please R


Please review afterwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

On this special night Hermione decided to put on her best dress. Everything about tonight seemed right to her. Draco asked to go out to one of the fanciest restaurants in London. It had been so long since they had really gone out because of there conflicting work schedules. She was busy with Auror training and he was busy at the ministry. They finally both got a chance to be with each other and Hermione felt so happy. She loved him so much and she was starting to feel lonely without him. Sure they saw each other at night but that was more the physical part of there relationship. It had been so long since they had sat down and just talked. Talked about life, politics, potions, and just about anything.

She glanced at the clock and she had about 20 minutes left to do something with her hair. She used a couple of spells and got it tamed finally and went through her closet trying to find the right pair of high heels. She spotted the pair she wore on her first date with him 2 years ago. She remembered how awkward they both felt. But the comfort that they both had when they finally started to talk. She would never have guessed she would fall in love with him.

He said he would come by at 8. Just as Hermione was slipping on a pair of high heels she heard him come in.

"Hermione"

"Coming" she called looking herself over in the mirror once more

She loved this dress so much.

She came in the living room to see him sitting on the couch looking at a book she had on the table.

"Honestly Hermione _The spell that bound their hearts_. How do you read love novels like this" Draco said putting the novel down and glancing up at her with admiration.

She had to admit ever since she went out with Draco she started reading so many love novels. When she was younger she thought it was all rubbish.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear

She smiled at him and greeted him with a long kiss.

"Shall we" he held out his arm and she took it

They decided to leave magic out of the night and take a cab.

For some time Draco remained quiet and nervous. Hermione stared at him a moment and Draco didn't notice her.

"Draco" she asked placing her hand on his arm and his snapped head up

"Sorry I just got lost in thought." he asked looking out the window

"Are you alright" she asked looking at him suspiciously

"Of course. So how is school" he asked changing the subject

"Fine. We're doing new sp-" she stopped and looked at the muggle taxicab driver

"We're doing new things" she said grinning at her dumb mistake.

The rest of the way they discussed certain things and kept most magical things in code so the driver wouldn't know.

They finally arrived and started laughing at the confusion written all over the drivers face. It was obvious he was listening to them and he had know idea what they were talking about.

As they walked into the cold November winds Hermione pulled her coat closer and grabbed on to Draco's arm to try and stay warm.

They stepped into the nice heated restaurant and relaxed.

"Name" the Host asked

"Malfoy"

"Ah yes we have your seat reserved." he said and they followed him

They had a secluded booth to themselves.

"Draco this place is lovely" Hermione said looking around.

He smiled back and started to look at the menu. But it was like he wasn't even staring at it but lost somewhere else, thinking about something else.

"Draco." she said waving a hand in front of him

He looked at her and put the menu down.

"I think I'm going to have something I can't pronounce. What about you" he said grinning

"Sounds good to me" she said

They talked about the ministry until the waiter came and Draco pointed something out in French that sounded good and got it for the both of them with some white wine.

Afterwards Draco excused himself to go to the bathroom. Hermione sat there in thought about how odd he was acting. He seemed a little spaced out and nervous. Like he was going to say something to her but he just couldn't. Then it hit her. She felt a surge of electricity shoot up her spine.

Was he going to ask THE question. The one that would change her life. The one that would bring them together in unity. She started to panic. Maybe she should just make a run for it and jump out the window. Could she really get married to him? Who was she kidding of course she wanted to. She wanted to on there second date.

The seconds went by like hours for him to return. She had a million things racing through her mind. Would she be a good wife? Would they have a failed marriage? Would there children hate her? Would he stop loving her?

Without noticing Draco sit down she stared down at her napkin and she finally felt his presence and she snapped her head up. And stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking at her strangely.

"Of course" she said getting a grip on herself

Maybe she was being silly and to observant. This was just another dinner with her boyfriend. Nothing else.

"I can't believe they hire people to stand in bathrooms and basically listen to you while you do your business. Then they dry your hands like you don't know how to." Draco said shaking his head

"Yes that is silly" Hermione said trying to act natural

They struck up a conversation about the giants and how much trouble they had been causing since Voldemort's defeat.

There food had arrived and they both looked at it for a moment strangely.

"What are we supposed to eat" Hermione said laughing

"I think we start at this end", he said pointing at his "and make our way to this green stuff"

They ate in silence. Then Draco kept looking up at her. He opened his mouth but closed it.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Was he really going to ask her?

"Hermione I-" he said and stopped

Hermione stared at him eagerly to go on.

"Hermione I think both you and I know how our relationship has been going." he said and stopped to look at her

Hermione smiled and a bubble of joy began to heighten in her stomach.

"Hermione I think we should..." Draco started and trailed off

But she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Oh Draco yes!" She said finally and little anxiously

"You mean-"

"Yes!" she interjected

"Wow Hermione I didn't think you would-"

"Draco of course I would. I love you" She said taking his hand

"Wait what?" he asked confused

"I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you Draco" Hermione said smiling

Draco face sank and he slumped in his seat.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry" he said quietly

"What" she asked

"Hermione I want to break up" he said sorrow in his eyes

Hermione sank a little in her seat. The bubble in her stomach seemingly burst. For a few seconds she didn't feel anything. Didn't see anything. Didn't hear anything. Her own world crashing down on her. The man she counted on and loved was leaving her. When she thought of a future she always saw him. And now...

She looked at the plate in front of her. She was trying with all her strength not to cry. She was holding back the tears that were threatening to consume her. Why was it when she went up against some of the most gruesome tasks in Auror training she never cried when she was burned or cut deeply. But as she sat here in a warm environment so safe she wanted to cry like there was no tomorrow. How could a single man have such an affect on her. As she was lost in nullity she faintly heard a voice.

"Hermione" Draco asked

She looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"Hermione I'm sorry-" he started

"You know I better go" she said getting up

"Wait! Can we just talk for a second." he asked anxiously

"T-talk" she said choking back tears

"Yes."

"There's nothing to talk about." she said trying to hold herself together

"Look Hermione haven't you noticed our relationship lately. It isn't what it used to be. We're different people. It's better we just go our separate ways" Draco said flatly

"So is this why you took me here? So you could discard me in a public place." she said letting a few tears past her barricade

"No. I never meant to hurt you. It's just we never see each other." he said weakly

"If you really cared about me we could have stuck this through. I'm the same person I always have been. So don't give me cheap excuses." she said tears coming down her face not caring about the few people staring at them.

"There's-there's another woman" he said faintly

"I thought I knew you. I guess you come over to get your jolly's from me and run off with another woman. What a gentleman you are. Well Draco Malfoy you can finish your dinner alone. I don't know how you can live with yourself" she said and threw her napkin at him and stormed out of the restaurant.

How could such a beautiful night turn so dark?

Review please! I'm really starting to like these one-shots. I was going to make this Ron and Hermione but I couldn't possibly make Ron do that. I like Draco because I don't have a problem with making him a jerk. You know what I mean...whereas I love Ron and I could never accept him doing this. Well please review and tell me if you like it!


End file.
